King Of The Heroes
by ReaderWriterfella
Summary: Oh hi. Im Izuku D Luffy. And Im Gonna Be King Of The Heros!
1. Opening

All Might: I am... HERE!!!! To give a quick explanation of young fellas new story! Or should I say stories?!

Basically these will be a random collection of adventures of a One Piece and My Hero Academia wrapped into a crossover! Satisfied with the explanation?

GOOD!!! Now without any more delays.

ROLL THOSE OPENING CREDITS!!!

"Wealth... Fame... Power... 

Nana Roger the queen of the heros achieved this and everything else the world had to offer. Before she died in a battle against an evil villain. These were the final words she said."

**"Only a hero pure of heart. And the ability to save a persons heart as well as a life shall be the only one great enough to find my hidden fortune. I left it all hidden in one place."**

"Ever since, Heros and villains alike began searching for what became to be known as the One Piece. The treasure that'll make them become living legends!"

_So come aboard and bring along. All your hopes and dreams._

Izuku D. Luffy runs across a towards a cliff then jumps off it.

_Together we __Can find everything that we're looking for._

Izuku stretches out his arm to pull himself onto the Going Mary.

_One Piece _

**_ONE PIECE X MY HERO ACADEMIA:_**

**_KING OF THE HEROES_**

_Compass left behind It'll only slow us down_

The Going Mary slowly sails towards the port of UA while a mixture of hero's perform their duties around the waters edge and with in the city.

_Your heart will be your guide_

_So raise the sails and take the helm_

Izuku hangs upside down on the front of the Mary smiling happily.

_That legendary place_

_That the end of the map reveals_

The Going Mary sails across a drawn map of the Grand Line.

_Is only legendary_

_'Till someone proves it real_

Shoto Zoro powers his flames and swords as performs his flaming ice three sword style attack.

_Through it all __Trough all the troubled times through the heartache. And through the pain,_

_

Denki Sanji jumps onto his hands and performs a spinning kick while activating his electric quirk.

Know that I will be there to stand by you

Mei Usopp fires an egg with her slingshot hitting a villian. 

Just like I know you'll stand by me

Itsuka Nami knocks out the villian with her large fists

So come aboard and bring along all your hopes and dreams

Izuku lands infront of his crew mates making sure he still has his straw hat on.

Together we, will find everything that were looking for

A straw hat flag sails in the wind beside a UA flag

There's allways room for you

If you wanna be my friend

Izuku spins his hat on his finger then. The hat is suddenly being worn by a smiling Toshinori Shanks

We are

We are on the cruise

The sun slowly begins setting behind the Going Mary and UA.

We Are!

(We are performed by AmaLee)

_


	2. Izuku D Luffy Origin

Izuku sat on top of the mast of the Going Mary smiling in the gentle breeze of the wind. Unfortunately the wind blew a bit stronger making his hat fly off his head. "AHH! My HAT!!!"

The hat twirled around before gracefully landing on the deck of the ship. Denki came across the hat picking it up "I don't see what the big deal is. He knows he can get a better hat then this right?" He says before putting it on his head. Itsuka and Shoto shared and look before cringing for what the knew what was about to come.

A fist comes flying across slamming into Denkis jaw cause him to be launched off the side of the ship "Don't Touch My Treasure!!" Yelled a very angered Izuku as he picked up his hat. Itsuka sighed "Mei you got Denki?" Mei skipped along to the side of the ship "Leave it to me and my babies." She sang as she she fires a net from a cannon to capture Denki and hoist him back onto the ship.

He land on the deck with a loud thud and a swollen jaw. Itsuka looked at Shoto "do you know why that hat is so important to him?" Shoto simply shrugged not giving a response.

Izuku simply stared down at the hat as memories began to flood back into his mind.

**The Story Of The Straw Hat: IZUKU D. LUFFY's Origins!**

_7 Years Ago..._

Inko smiled as she watched her son listen excited to the stories shared around the bar of heroic acts. But naturally there was one who he looked up to more then the rest. He usually wore his hero uniform with great pride but now he wore a simple trench coat for when he wanted to relax and enjoy some privacy with the rest of his crew that are part of his agency.

Izuku sat beside the hero excitedly as he pulled out his little note book. "I've been writing down ideas on how you can better use your quirk shanks."

The blonde man smiled as he picked up the boys notebook and began to read through it. "Is that so?" The green haired boy nodded "yeah. For example you could use your punches to make gusts of wind to help power your ship faster." Shanks chuckled under his straw hat. "That not a bad idea kid. I might try that."

The boy grinned excitedly from ear to ear "you think when I get my quirk I could join you and your crew?" "BAHAHAHAHA. Nice try young Luffy but you're not strong and much to little to join my crew." The rest of Shanks crew began laughing along with there captain which made Izuku angry. "HEY! Shut up! STOP LAUGHING!"

Shanks chuckled "Settle down and have some juice." He slide a cup over to him which quickly switched Izukus mood "oh boy thanks" he began to drink the cup of juice when the bar bursted into laughter "What kind of Hero drinks juice! Hahahaha."

"YOU TRICKED ME!!" Yelled Izuku furiously. Before the young boy could act on his rage a man made out of pure sludge and slime entered the bar and walked up to Inko. "I'm rather thirsty miss. Id like to order a few beers"

Inko smiled apologetically at the man "I'm sorry sir but I'm all out of beer." The man frowned "how odd. Because it would seem that the other men and women have beers in their hands if not in there bellies." "Yes they just took the last of my stock." Inko replied before shanks turned to the man "Apologise my friend. But I do have a bottle left. Here you can have it on me." The man took the bottle off Shanks looking at it "This bottle is barely enough to quench my thirst." He grumbled as he poured the beer on top of Shanks then smash the bottle on the ground.

"I'll find business else where." He mumbled before leaving. As soon as he left the crew bursted out into laughter "He got you good Toshi!" "All Might? More like a mighty mess hahahahaha"

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?!?" Yelled Izuku clearly annoyed "You could've kicked his ass shanks! That guy was clearly a villian!" Shanks stood up after collecting the broken shards of glass "Young Luffy. There's no point in acting violently over a matter so simple. Besides even if you were right and he was a villian. He didn't really commit a crime for any of us to step in. Always remember to pick your battles."

Izuku mumbled with annoyance before storming out of the bar out into the street. He continued walking down the street til he heard screams and breaking glass. He looked up to see the man made of sludge run out of the bank covered in money "I knew he was a bad guy!" He began chasing after him.

The sludge villian ran until he was cornered by Izuku "give the money back snotty face." The villian turned to face him and grinned. "I don't think so. In fact you're gonna help me!!!" The villian dived at Izuku and captured him in an effort to take over his body.

"You're kinda small. So you'll be a tight fit but I'll make it work." Izuku struggled to try and pull him off but couldn't. "Don't struggle kid. This will be over soon."

Suddenly a shadow appeared infront of them causing the villian to look up to find the source of it seeing the blonde in a trench coat that he meet at the bar. "I didn't introduce myself earlier. But you'll know me soon enough. Now release the boy."

"Oh yeah? And why am I gonna do that?!" Grunted the sludge villian. Shanks smirked ripping off his trench coat and hat revealing his hero uniform "because..." he instantly bulks up wearing a fearless smile "...** I AM HERE!!!**" The sludge villian went wide eyed in fear "A...ALL MIGHT?!?!"

"Texas... SMASH!" He roared as he thrusted his fist forward creating a gust of wind making the villian fall apart from the pressure and making him splat against the wall. Unfortunately the attack was more powerful then Shanks predicted and it sent Izuku flying over the buildings "oh crap."

Shanks leaped up after him in an effort to catch him. As he grabbed the boy they began to slowly fall down a cliff that was at least 600 meters away from the city. Seeing the distant ground fast approaching Izuku instantly began to panic

"Ahhh!! We're gonna die!!" He flailed about with shanks trying to hold him still. "Calm down we're gonna be fine." "WE'RE DEAD!!" Izuku screamed as he continued to flail around to try grab onto something. Suddenly he stretched out his arm to grab onto a tree at the top of the cliff. Shanks went wide eyed staring "what the f..." before he could finish the sentence the arm pulled both of them upwards like a rubber band making them both crash hear first into the tree "... ow."

After Shanks is crew collect the sludge villian and handed him over to the authorities. The saw a nearby doctor to learn of Izukus new abilities. Turns out that he has a quirk that makes him a rubber man. Izuku decided to name his quirk Gum Gum. Which he thought sounded pretty cool although some of Shanks crew think it sounded kinda lame.

A few days past and the All Might crew began to board there ship to continue patrolling the islands and seas.

"You know what Shanks. I don't wanna join your crew anymore." Said Izuku. Shanks crossed his arms looking at Izuku with amusement "Oh is that so?" Izuku nodded "Yup. I decided I'm gonna start my own crew."

"Bahahaha. Nice dreaming kid. But you'll never make it as a hero captain." Izuku jumped up angerily "you shut up! I'm gonna have the best crew in the world and when I do I'm gonna kick your ass!" Shanks simply chuckled "you sound pretty confident. Well then if that's the case." Shanks removed his hat and sat it on Izukus head "this hat is more special to me then any treasure in the world. So take care of it for me until I come back for it."

Izuku closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears that wanted to burst out.

_Present day..._

Izuku continued to look down at the hat before putting it back on smiling proudly. "Okay.. Denki I'm hungry." Denki growled at him "You expect me to cook for you after you slogged me in the jaw?!!" "Yep. Captains orders." He replied bluntly "oh fine whatever."

The Going Mary continued to sail forward. Who knows what strange and random adventures will follow the straw hat heros next.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Sports Festival: Luffy vs Monoma!

The Going Mary finally drops the anchor at UA. The straw hat crew begin departing with Mei carrying a bag full of gadgets that she plans to display for the day "hurry everyone! I don't want any of my babies to miss there shining moment in the festival."

Momo Robin walked along side Shoto and Itsuka "Did you make a costume to go with the gadgets?" "Nah you gotta do that part just before the event starts. But I'm sure Mei and Luffy will be fine at handling it" Answered Denki "just leave it to me!" sang Mei

Chopper walked amongst his friends in his regular short form. "I've never been to festival before. So is it as fun as Mei is making it out to be?" Itsuka smiled down at Chopper "oh yeah. It's super exciting. Although this is the first year our crew is competing. No pressure or anything Izuku."

Izuku simply smiled "hey don't worry. With Meis new toys this will be fun."

**The Sports Festival!:**

**Luffy VS Monoma **

"Alright Sports fans! Are you ready to get this show on the road!" Yelled Present Mic And was instantly replied with cheering of the crowd in the surrounding stands. "That's what I like to hear. OKAY THEN! Our first event will be a one on one match between todays competing crews."

"Allow to explain the rules. The crews must select one fighter to step into the ring. Then they are to be outfitted with a costume designed by another crew member. The use of custom made support items is allowed. The fighter to win all matches wins the festival aswells as generous prize for the rest of their hero crew. Sounds simple enough right!!"

The crowd continued cheering making Mic grin proudly "Awesome! So let's Announce our first battle. We got the Captain of the Straw Hat Heros. Izuku D Luffy verses the Captain of the Copy Foxes crew. Fox Monoma!" The crowd cheered and applaud. Meanwhile Itsuka groaned in disbelief "Seriously! How the hell that guy become captain of a hero crew?" Momo turned to the red head "You know him?" Itsuka crossed her arms "unfortunately yes. We to middle school together. He was a self absorbed pain in the ass then."

Izuku stood on the platform overwhelmed by the number of people watching that He suddenly became nervous. Monoma crossed his arms smirking "so the infamous rubber hero gets a bit nervous... might work to my advantage." "Alrighty then the two captains have 15 minutes to prepare then the match can begin." Announced Mic over the speakers.

Izuku walked into the dressing room where Mei was waiting for him to help him get ready. He took off his hat and sighed "I don't think I can do this." This wasn't what Mei expected to hear. She turned to him wide eyed "what do you mean? We've been training for this! I've made babies just for you to use for this!"

"I know I know. I just wasn't expecting the crowd to be so... big." Mei crosses her arms "you act so confident all the time it's hard for me to see you as a nervous wreck. Except for when it Itsuka, Momo and I joined the crew... now that I think about it you only act weird when you're alone with us girls or you go into your fan boy mode meeting another hero."

"Okay I get it I'm not perfect. But I don't know how I'm gonna fight with so many people watching." Mei smiled gently "that's why you wear a costume and pretend to act like a different person." Izuku Smiled and they both began to look through the random pieces of clothing they could use to make a quick costume.

"I'm having a tough time looking for a mask that looks cool." Said Izuku as he looked around. But noticed Mei staring at something that made her eyes sparkle in excitement "forget about the mask... this... this is exactly what you need!"

**15 minutes later.**

"Okay on the east side of the stage. We have Captain Fox Monoma!!" Announced Mic as Monoma walked onto the stage wearing a flashy suit with a pair of sunglasses smirking proudly. The crowd applauded with some girls screaming in excitement as they googly eyed him.

"And on the west side. We have Captain Izuku D Luffy." The crowd went wide eyed as they watched Izuku step on stage wearing red boots, dark green pants, he had a fake tattoo on his chest of the jolly roger and a pair of white boxing gloves. But it was the final piece that drove the crowd wild in excitement. He wore an afro on top of his head that gave him an overwhelming flow of funkiness.

"You got this my boy! Lead him in with a left. Then strike him down with a GOLDEN uppercut!" Spoke Mei with Izuku simply replying with a "Yeeeah!"

Itsuka and Shoto stared in shock and embarrassment. "This is what happens if you leave Luffy and Mei to design a costume." Mumbled Shoto. "Honestly don't those two know any shame." Sighed Itsuka. Chopper stared with his eyes sparkling "that is sooo cool!" Momo smiled softly "it surprisingly suits him well."

Denki stared intensely with excitement "So funky... I can feel that jive like a fire with in my SOUL!!!"

Monoma looked at Izuku unamused "Is he even taking this seriously?" "Alright let's get this match started!!!" Announced Present Mic. Causing Mei to quickly run to the stands to join the rest of the crew.

Monoma took up a fighting stance "You look like a joke Luffy. I'm gonna end this quickly. You don't even deserve to be here." Izuku smirked "well to bad because I am Here! Gun Gum Pistol!" Izuku threw a punch across the stage towards Monoma which he dodged easily.

Izuku blinked surprised "wow you're actually fast." "Oh. You're surprised I actually managed to avoid one of your punches? That must be so embarrassing of you considering everyone thinks you're so much better then the rest of us rookie heroes." Ranted Monoma.

Izuku rubbed his nose in boredom "are you done yet?" Monoma groaned in frustration "how dare you mock me! I can handle anything you throw at me Strawhat!!" Izuku smirked "is that a challenge?"

Monoma stiffened at the way Izuku spoke that sentence but continued to remain confident "yes. As a matter a fact that is a challenge. Show me what you got!"

Izuku cracked his neck "Okay then. Gum Gum... GATLING!!" Izuku threw a wall of punched which were impossible to avoid. Monoma received endless blows to all parts of his body and eventually got sent flying out of the ring and smashing into a wall unconscious.

The crowd went quiet for a few seconds trying to understand what just happened before roaring into a cheer. "Fox Monoma is out of bounds. Izuku D Luffy is the winner!!"

"Yeah. That's how you do it champ! You make me proud boy!!! Although I'm kinda annoyed you didn't use any of my babies." Said Mei with a hint of disappointment at the end. Chopper patted her on the back "Don't worry. He's still got other people to fight. Your inventions still have a chance." This made the pinked haired sniper/inventor smiled excitedly "you're right. There's still a chance."

Meanwhile Izuku rubbed the back of his neck nervously at the cheering crowd not used to being praised by anyone except his crew. But he enjoyed the moment before holding up his hand in a victory symbol with a big grin worn on his face.

**To Be Continued!**

(A/N: okay so you may have noticed I left Mic and Chopper as themselves rather then cross them with other characters. Reason being I couldn't think of anyone to cross them with especially chopper. So I left him as the loving doctor reindeer we all love.

Also these will be a mixture of one shots unless I get a demand to continue on a chapter people like. Anyway until next. Plus Ultra!)


End file.
